Survived
by windmaster94
Summary: Raimundo previously had several dreams about a boy being tortured and killed, and each dream ended with the boy saying something strange before he is killed. But what do you think might happen if Raimundo's dreams aren't just dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Loud screams could be heard from every direction, each one even more agonizing than the last.

Pools of blood streamed seemingly to no end, and to top it all off, whips, sharps objects, and guns can be heard aswell as the screams.

Lights flicker on and off until the lights go off completely.

As the lights go back on, an ebony haired boy about 13 at least is seen chained to a wall with blood dripping down from his face, and several scars covering his exposed torso.

"Wake up boy, it is your turn to be...expired." An eerie voice whispered, in a voice that could make any man's skin turn ghostly white.

"I have a name, dumbshit." the ebony haired boy responded coldly, only to receive another whipping to his chest.

"You are in no position to be insulting anyone." The voice spat back.

The boy simply stopped speaking for the time, especially when he was harshly unchained.

"Now you shall join the rest of your god forsaken family." The voice whispered, in that same creepy voice 'it' has been using the entire time.

The boy was then escorted by 4 extremely large and muscled men to a dark room that was barely lit by a single candle.

As the boy was stood against a wall, the muscled men brought out automatic AK-47's and aimed directly at the boy's head.

"Any final remarks?" One of the men asked coldly and creepily.

The boy lifted his head so he was facing the man who spoke to him.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." The boy whispered harshly, the venom obvious in his now raspy voice.

"In other words?" another man asked, confused.

"I'll see you all in hell."

As soon as those words were said, the men shot mercilessly at the boy, who smirked as the bullets came his way.

Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, woke from his nightmare in distress, almost waking the other dragons in training.

Only one woke up in response to Raimundo though, Kimiko TohoMiko, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.

"Raimundo, what's wrong?" Kimiko asked, walking slowly into Raimundo's cubicle.

"I had another dream." Raimundo said in his Brazilian accent that was, next to Clay's western accent, the most unique in the temple.

"What happened in this one?"

"There was boy, he was tortured and dragged into a dark room to be killed 'like the rest of his family', and his last words before he died were..." Raimundo began as he lowered his head after saying 'were'.

"Were what?"

" 'I'll see you all in hell' ." Raimundo finished.

"Wait, is it the same black haired kid that was in your other dreams?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because in all your other dreams, from what you told me, his last words were always something like that."

Raimundo thought back to his previous dreams, which all were centered around that same black haired boy.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Kimiko asked, teasingly, earning a kiss from Raimundo.

Yes, the dragons of wind and fire were dating, secretly however because it would be extremely dangerous if their enemies knew about their relationship.

Kimiko smiled as the kiss broke off, then went back to her own cubicle and drifted off to sleep, leaving Raimundo to think.

Just as Raimundo fell back to sleep, a shadowy figure drifted weightlessly along the temple grounds, as if waiting for something or someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Once morning came around, the xiaolin dragons in training went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mornin' guys." Raimundo mumbled sleepily.

"G'morning everyone." Clay responded.

"Good morning." Kimiko and Omi said in unison.

After they all made their breakfast, Master Fung came into the kitchen with Dojo on his shoulder.

"Good morning my young monks." Master Fung said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Master Fung." The monks said tiredly at the same time.

"Did you all have a good night's rest?"

Kimiko looked over at Raimundo as Master Fung asked that question, which in turn made Master Fung look questioningly at Raimundo.

"Did you have trouble sleeping Raimundo?" Master Fung asked, concerned.

"Well..." Raimundo began.

Before he could finish, stpes could be heard on the temple courtyard.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi went to go see what it was, but all they saw was a boy with black hair covering his face.

"Hey, who are you?" Raimundo called over to the boy, only to get no response but the boy turning to face the monks' direction.

The boy slowly walked over to the monks, but they all got into a fighting stance, making him stop immediatly.

"Who are you?" Raimundo said, a little irritated already.

When he got no response, he charged towards the boy, but was stopped by Kimiko.

As Kimiko stopped Raimundo, she turned to face the boy and looked calmly at him.

"Excuse me?" Kimiko asked softly, making the boy look directly at her. "Who are you? Do you have a name?"

No words were heard from the boy, but he held out his hand and showed her a strange mark on his forearm.

Kimiko examined the mark and raised an eyebrow at it.

"It looks like 'HHJR' " Kimiko said to Raimundo, who in turn looked at theother monks.

Before anything else could happen, a large truck came rushing into the temple courtyard and a dozen men came rushing out of them.

"Don't move!" one of the men said, but the monks paid no mind to him and got into fighting positions.

The other men charged the monks, and about 3 ran for the boy.

"Look out kid!" Raimundo yelled before being tackled by a husky man.

The boy looked at the men who were coming towards him, then, out of nowhere, he fought away the men within a matter of seconds.

Within the next few minutes, the men all retreated back into their truck and drove away.

Raimundo looked at the boy wide eyed and walked up to him.

"What the hell are you?"

"Call me, HipHop Jr." The boy said, the only thing they'd heard him say so far.

"Why were those men here, why would they want to come after you, hell...why would ANYONE want to come after you? You barely talk at all." Raimundo said, completely oblivious to the fact thta he was irritating HipHop Jr.

"You don't get it do you!?" HipHop Jr yelled to Raimundo's face, exposing his own mud brown eyes, lightly tanned features, showing himself to be a bit more tan than Raimundo himself.

"Don't get what?" Raimundo asked, slightly scared of HipHop Jr now.

"I'm the one that survived!!" HipHop Jr yelled, making the birds that were flying overhead, change direction completely.


	3. Chapter 3

HipHop Jr stared angrily at Raimundo, still obviously irritated, then cleared his throat.

"I shouldn't be here, you all will be in danger if I stay here any longer." HipHop Jr said as he looked west of the temple.

"Feel free to leave as far as I'm concerned." Raimundo snorted before spitting on the ground.

"Rai!" Kimiko said as she elbowed him in the ribs and looked at HipHop Jr. "You're welcome to stay here."

"Kim! what're you doing!? Iniviting this complete stranger to stay here with us is stupid." Raimundo grumbled.

He would have said more if not for the death glare he was recieving from her, so he held his piece for the moment.

HipHop Jr considered Kimiko's offer for a moment, but was still obviously reluctant.

Kimiko eyed him calmly, but hopefully since she was the kind to never turn anyone away if they needed help.

And HipHop Jr obviously needed help.

His clothes were torn and bloody, his wrists visible as were the many scratches and scars that were on them, his shoes were covered in mud and dirt, his hair was messed up, and to top it all off, his eyes always gave off an emotionless look, as if his mind wasn't even all there with him.

"Fine, I'll stay." HipHop Jr finally said, making Kimiko blink as she was focusing on his injuries instead of him in general, and Raimundo just groaned.

"Alright, follow me and I'll show you where you'll be staying." Kimiko said kindly, but HipHop Jr just stood where he was.

"I'll stay on the roof for night, I need to."

"Um, okay, if that's what you want."

HipHop Jr nodded, then looked into the sky, but not as normal people do, it seemed as if he was looking at what was behind the sky instead of just the sky.

Kimiko and the other monks looked up into the sky aswell, trying to see what he was staring at, but they couldn't think of anything he might be looking at that anyone would really be interested in.

Unless you're interested in birds, planes, clouds, and occasional pidgeon flying into a tree headfirst.

As night came around, the monks said goodnight to one another, and Kimiko tried saying goodnight to HipHop Jr, but all she got was an emotionless gaze.

Raimundo was still non trusting of HipHop Jr, shown by the fact that he pushed past him purposely to get to his room to go to sleep, and the fact that Raimundo glared at him everytime he saw him or even heard his name.

Omi didn't try to communicate with HipHop Jr either, nobody really knows why, but everyone's just guessing that Omi's shy around new people.

Clay tried to share some of his dinner with HHJR, **(A/N: which is what I'm going to call him for awhile), **but got no response at all.

It seemed as if Kimiko was the only one that tried to get through to him, but seemingly failed each time.

As the monks fell asleep, HHJR sat on the roof and eyed the dark shadows of the temple's surroundings, looking for something, or waiting as it seemed.

Something caught his eye, but when he turned his head to see what he thought he saw, all that moved was a few tree branches becasue of the wind apperently.

One by one, more and more tree branches did the same as the first did.

Most people would think that it was just wind that was making them do that, but that's not what HHJR thought, he knew something was up.

He hopped off of the roof and landed with perfect precision on his feet, then he walked until he was in the middle of the circle that the tree made.

HHJR closed his eyes and stuck his arm out and held something against an oak tree that had many dents in it because the monks probably used them for hand to hand combat training.

When HHJR opened his eyes to see what he caught, he saw a man dressed in all black, struggling to get out of his grip, but to no avail.

"Why are you here?" HHJR asked, in a tone that would put Batman's tone to shame.

He got no answer, which really irritated him, but what irritated him even more was when the man spat in his face.

The next thing the man knew, he and HHJR were ontop of a tall oak tree beside the oak tree that HHJR pinned him to, and he was dangling upside down while his foot was being held by HHJR.

"Why are you here?" HHJR repeated once more.

The man simply said nothing and just gazed at the ground, thinking he was staring death in the face right then and there, and he was probably right.

"I'll ask one last time." HHJR said slowly and calmly. "Why are you here?"

He got no answer, unless you count an answer as the man struggling to get out of HHJR's grasp even though he'd probably die either way.

That didn't go well with HHJR, because he let go of the man and let him fall for a moment.

Then both HHJR and the man disappeared and reappeared beside the oak tree that the man was pinned to previously, and again he was pressed against it by HHJR's hand to his throat.

"Why are you here!?" HHJR demanded now, obviously ready to rip the man's head from his shoulders.

"I-I-I was sent to follow you, then bring you back to LOBE for further experimentation." The man said finally, making HHJR punch him right in the jaw.

"Well, I'm going to let you go, but when you get back there, give your boss a message from me." HHJR whispered before throwing the man 50 feet towards where HHJR knew LOBE was. "Tell him that if he wants me so badly, he can bring me back himself!"

As soon as he finished, the man ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring the mind boggling pain that was left in his jaw by HHJR's fist.


	4. Chapter 4

HHJR watched as the man ran off, no doubt back to LOBE to give his boss the message.

Another sound was heard and HHJR spun around and got into a martial arts position, but calmed himself when he saw it was only Raimundo.

HHJR was about to say something, but figured it wouldn't be best if he did.

Thing is, HHJR knew Raimundo, but he didn't, it's kinda weird, but he just knows him but never met him before, simply as that,

"What? Up for a late night murder?" Raimundo said coldly.

HHJR just ignored him and looked into the night sky.

"Why don't you talk?"

Again, HHJR gave no response, but instead began walking back to the temple.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Raimundo said as he gripped HHJR's shoulder, immediatly pissing him off and making him wrap his hand around Rai's throat.

"Let go of me now." HHJR whispered in his usual dark tone.

"Wow, you 'can' talk." Raimundo said sarcastically as he tightened his grip, only for HHJR to tighten his grip on Rai's throat.

Raimundo began creating a plan in his head, then punched HHJR in the nose, beginning a real fight.

HHJR retaliated by kicking Raimundo in the left eye, but Rai came back with a sharp punch to HHJR's chest, making him stumble back and cough a little.

Raimundo glared at HHJR as they continued sending punches and kicks to each other's chests, faces, shoulders, and legs, but noticed something about HHJR.

As they fought, HHJR's eyes slowly went from a dull brown to a yellow color that glowed in the dark of night, making him look even more frightening than he already did.

"What the hell are you?" Raimundo asked as he recieved another punch to the eye.

"I've alreay told you all you need to know for the moment."

The boys would've kept fighting, but Kimiko arrived and seperated them both from each other as they all walked back to the temple.

"You have some serious questions to answer, HipHop Jr." Kimiko said in a mother like tone.

"I don't have to answer to anybody." HHJR responded silently.

"You do if you want to stay safe, we need to know more about you if we're going to help you."

"I didn't ask for help."

"You didn't have to."

Those last few words stopped HHJR's from talking right then and there for the moment, so he decided just to answer the questions.

Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Master Fung surrounded HHJR in a circle in the middle of the meditation hall as he sat on a wooden chair and gazed at all of them untrsutingly, escept for Kimiko who he looked at as if he knew her better than he knew any of the rest of them.

"First off, where are you from?" Raimundo asked, wanting to be the first to actually question HHJR.

"California."

Raimundo nodded and Kimiko stepped forward.

"Do you have a family?"

"Nope, dead."

Kimiko stepped back and Omi walked towards him.

"How did you get your many injuries?"

HHJR just looked at Omi and sighed.

"I was an experiment for this lace that calls itself LOBE, Lab Of Biological Engineering, they made me fight so they can sell me to some army when I became the best fighter, and when I failed a test, they'd taser me, beat me, cut me, or mentally torture me."

The monks looked at him questionly, but just continued with the questions.

"When were you taken to LOBE?" Master Fung asked.

"When I turned 11."

"How did you escape?" Omi asked, obviously mesmerized by HHJR's background.

"Used one of the abilities that I recieved while at LOBE."

Omi was about to ask what the ability was, but HHJR had that bored look in his eye, so he disregarded it.

"Okay since nobody will ask it, I will." Raimundo began, getting a bit irritated. "What's your real name?"

HHJR looked at Raimundo and stood up, then walked out of the room, leaving the monks there to be confused.

Kimiko, however, followed him after a moment of hesitation.

When she found him, HHJR was sitting ontop of the roof all by himself, probably thinking.

Kimiko climbed onto the roof and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want to answer that question." Kimiko said, breaking the brief silence.

"Don't be, it's just..." HHJR began slowly.

"Just what?"

HHJR sighed and closed his eyes, then re opened them and looked into the sky.

"I forgot my real name."

"How could you forget your own name?" Kimiko asked, dumbfounded.

"I was being tortured for three whole years, phsyically and mentally, I forgot alot of things during that time."

"Well, can you try to remember it? So we have something real to call you?" Kimiko asked calmly.

HHJR nodded and closed his eyes, then began focusing silently, with Kimiko beside him and waiting for something to happen.

Just as HHJR was about to reach his real name in the dark pits of his memory, something in his mind shut him out and he fell unconcious and fell off of the roof, making him land on the ground on his back.

Later on, at about 10:00am, HHJR woke up and realized he was back on the temple roof with Kimiko beside him, staring at him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"What happened?" HHJR asked.

"You blacked out."

It slowly came back to him, then his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet.

"Adrian!" HHJR said aloud.

"What?"

"My real name, it's Adrian."


	5. Chapter 5

Kimiko stared wide eyed at 'Adrian', taking in the fact that he seemed to remember his name out of nowhere at all. Adrian, himself, seemed to be glowing because of what he had remembered, and how quickly he had remembered it. But something was troubling him, why now would he remember his name? Something was wrong, he had to find out what it was before he was found again, or worse. He had no time to think about it, because a helicopter was flying over head and stopped when it was merely 50 feet away from the roof that Adrian and Kimiko were on. What made it worse was that there were men, no doubt from LOBE, shooting bullets at them. Kimiko wanted to get the others so they could fight, but Adrian knew better, he knew that the monks weren't trained to handle bullets, so they would be no match for the bullets that LOBE invented for it's own use. So Adrian looked at Kimiko and she rapidly got his message that he sent her from his eyes, 'Get inside, tell the others to do the same and don't come out until you know it's safe', so she ran inside, leaving Adrian to fight alone, which of course he prefered to do at all times.

"Come and get me, you pinche maricones!" Adrian yelled, smirking, especially since he liked using spanish whenever he could.

The people from LOBE, however, were not as happy about it as he was, shown by the fact that they were firing twice as many bullets as they previously were. Adrian stood prepared, and leaped up to the helicopter and landed inside of it with no difficulty at all. He made it look so easy, Britney might think she could do it whenever she's sober, IF she's ever sober. As soon as he was inside of the helicopter with the men from LOBE, his smirk turned into a smug grin as he through punches and kicks in every direction, hitting most men in the face, head, knee, stomach, eye, shoulder, chest, heart, and the place most men don't want to ever be hit. He continued until only two were left standing, and he only spared them because one had a pistol pointed at his left temple, and the other had a Taurus PT145 aimed up his jaw.

"No more hiding, no more fighting, you're done, boy." One of the men hissed, irritating Adrian deeply.

As Adrian contemplated an escape plan, he kicked one of the men out of the helicopter and watched as he landed on the same roof he and Kimiko were on not even 10 minutes prior. The other man looked extremely mad at Adrian, and knocked him unconcious with a single swing of his gun to Adrian's head.

When Adrian woke up, he tried rubbing his head since it still hurt from when he was knocked unconcious, but found that he couldn't move his arms at all. He looked at his wrists, and saw that they were locked to the wall that he was chained to before he found his way to the Xiaolin temple. Everything seemed darker, but familiar, which didn't sit well with Adrian. A man then stepped out of the darkness of the room, which seemed to be everywhere, and stepped up to face Adrian.

"Hello sunshine, sleep well?" The man had asked, obviously teasing him.

"Jensen, I expected them to send you first."

"Come now my boy, this is a good thing that you are here."

"No, I'm not your boy, and me being isn't a good thing, and if you don't let me out, I'm sure the devil will tell you the same."

Jensen lowered his head and sighed, then looked back up to meet Adrian's hateful gaze.

"There you go again, you know, when you were a boy..." Jensen began as he cleared his throat. "...you used to always claim you were a demon, then you were the anti christ, then you claimed yourself to be the Devil himself."

"Don't bring up my past."

"Don't speak that way, LOBE is your past, your present, and your end."

Adrian glared at Jensen, then spat in his face, just barely missing his eyes. But instead of taking it, like some would expect him to, he took out a tazer and zapped Adrian with it, very badly. It almost made Adrian yell out to the heavens, but he was way too used to the pain to think that it wouldn't hurt as much as it would to one who has only been tazed once. Jensen, seeing how Adrian wasn't feeling as much pain as Jensen had wished for him to feel, took out a knife and sliced Adrian's bare torso with it.

"Why don't you insist on living?" Jensen asked as he finished cutting Adrian like a christmas pie. "All it is, is pain that will all be released in one painful blow."

"I've found a reason to keep going."

"And what would your reason be, my boy?"

Adrian solemnly lifted his head since the pain had knocked him almost unconcious, which he was really sick of.

"To shut down LOBE and break everyone in half that has ever been associated with it."

"You think big, boy...that will help you further in life, when the time comes around."

Jensen took a deep look at Adrian's horribly scarred face, even though it only had one scar. One long, horrible scar, that had held so many memories for Adrian. It was long, stretching from his left temple, the far left side of his lips.

"I have one last question." Jensen said calmly, raising a finger. "What do you think is your weakest point?"

"I have none, you idiot, I was trained, tortured, and raised, to be the best at everything, no matter what it is."

"Even Achillies had his weak point."

"Well I'm not Achillies."

"I see." Jensen said, before he left the room and walked off, leaving Adrian in his thoughts.

Jensen then walked into another room, filled with monitors, and men watching the monitors. Oddly, most of the monitors were focused on the room Adrian was in, and the other moniters monitored his thought patterns, thoughts, heart rate, and movement. Jensen seemed as if he only cared about the monitors that read Adrian's thoughts. _'Why am I here again?', 'Where did I mess up?', 'I can't let the monks come looking for me', 'What _is_ my weakness?', 'Why am I only happy when I'm hurting people?', 'Why do I get so angry?', 'Can't I just get rid of whatever makes me feel these ways?'. _Jensen smiled as he realized what Adrian's weakness really was, and thought about how he could use this to his advantage. Truth is, Jensen hates LOBE, but was never able to shut it down, destroy it, or get it out to the world so the army or someone could stop him, but now he realizes that Adrian is his last hope to destroy LOBE. See, he was always the one to torture, harm, or assign tests for him, physical, or mental. The only reason he did it though, was so Adrian would get so used to the pain, that he wouldn't feel it anymore, which would help when Jensen would have Adrian destroy LOBE. The mental tests would serve Adrian when it came to thinking of how to get out of situations, or solve problems without difficulty.

_"I just hope he's as strong as he needs to be when the time comes." _Jensen thought to himself.


End file.
